


Freedom

by xanderslasher



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat there in a pool of slowly cooling, sticky blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This was written for the Spook-Me October Challenge over at the [Spook-Me Livejournal](http://spook-me.livejournal.com/14574.html#cutid3).
> 
> Also, this was a great challenge because I am participating in [NanoWriMo](http://nanowrimo.org) this year and I wrote this piece in one day and it was a way to flex my writing muscles for the 1,667 words per day goal of Nano.
> 
> As always, I would love to hear what you think of my work. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. A great way of learning is by others teaching us and pointing out our errors.
> 
> HAPPY WRITING and have a wonderful day,  
> Jeremy

He just sat there. He sat there in a pool of slowly cooling, sticky blood.

He sat there and he smiled. Their torment of him was finally over. They no long held any power over him.

He finally felt free. Free. Freedom. Something he hadn't felt really his entire life.

His parents could no longer hurt him.

He'd not even felt the urge to feed as he beat and tore at their flesh. Their blood had been drained from him the night that he had been turned and he never again wanted anything of theirs coursing through his veins.

Standing, he felt the slight pull from the blood as he wanted to hold him down. One last attempt of his lifeless parents was trying to hold him down but it was no use.  
He was strong than that now.

He was stronger than them all now.

Making his way out the door, his future awaited, standing a few feet away, smoking as he leaned up against a tree.

"Ready to go, Love?" his love asked as he slid up against his side.

"Yep," he said, pressing a quick kiss to the other man's cheek.

"Love you, Pet but you need a shower. Not that I don't like blood and gore, but that blood smells off."

"Tell me about it. Let's go home and you can help clean me up," he said, back stepping as he pulled smiled wickedly.

"Might make you dirtier to begin with."

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

She'd known that it was true. That Xander had been turned but for him to kill like he had. She hadn't known that he had that in him. But then again, he wasn't her Xander anymore.

His soul was gone and it was that in and of itself that told her he was capable of not just killing his parents but killing others as well.

After calling the cops to take care of the Harris massacre, Buffy knew exactly what she was going to have to do.

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“What do you mean he killed his parents?”

“It was horrifying, Giles. I have seen some things that I never want to see again but this was the worst thing I had ever seen. They were torn apart and lifeless.”

“But you say he did not drink?”

“That’s the thing. There was so much blood. I don’t see how he could have and there still be that much blood.”

Willow sat across the room, her hands on her knees as she sat huddled in a corner. This was just a sick joke.

“Willow?” Giles said, turning to see the red-headed witch across the room. “Oh Willow.”

“This isn’t true, Giles. Buffy, you must be mistaken,” she said, standing to brush herself off.

“I wish I were.”

“Well, I don’t want to here anything else. You two are obviously a little crazy today. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said, hurrying out the door and on down the street.

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“Xander!! Open the door.”

“Willow, what’s going on?” Xander said, opening the door, a towel still around his waist.

“Oh god, Xander. I knew it couldn’t be true. Buffy. . . She. . .” Willow stopped when she saw Spike walked from Xander’s bathroom, completely naked and enter her friends bedroom. But she had to find out. She could find out about the blonde vampire and his nakedness later on. “She said you killed your parents.”

“Wills. Let me put some clothes on and then we can talk, alright?”

“Okay. Can I get some tea or something?” she asked, looking at his kitchen.

“Sure. Help yourself. I’ll be right back.”

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“Buffy knows,” Xander said, quickly pulling on some clothes.

“Yeah. So,” Spike said, laying on the bed, still naked as his hands roamed his own body.

It took everything in Xander not to watch. The blond, at times, did not know how to control himself.

“Now is not the time to be all sexy vampire, Spike. What if she tries to kill me?”

“You just tell her the truth, Xander. She may be a ditsy blonde at times but catch her on the right day and she might just listen to you first, before she tries to kill you.”

“Fine. Well, put some clothes on and come out here with me. If Buffy shows up, I am not facing her alone.”

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“Xander, why is there so much blood in your refrigerator? I thought we quit paying Spike with blood?” she asked from her spot on the couch.

“Willow, Spike. . . Spike and I. . .”

“We’re seeing each other, Red,” Spike said, emerging from the bedroom. “Boy makes it sound like he’s ashamed of me or something.”

“Oh well. I. . . Well that’s nice,” she said, sipping her tea. She was even more in shock than before when she had listened to Buffy and Giles talk about Xander killing his own parents. Even more so now because it was looking slightly more likely that he had and she very well could be next.

Xander wasn’t quite sure how to react. He could smell the intense fear coming from Willow and he had never, ever wanted to cause her that kind of pain.

“Willow, I’m going to be completely honest with you, okay. Have I ever lied to you?”

“No.”

“Good. Then listen carefully to what I have to say. I am not going to hurt you. Spike is not going to hurt you. You’re safer here than anywhere in this town.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why am I safer here? Is it because you’re a vampire too? Did you do this to him, Spike? Did you kill him and make him like you?”

It hurt Xander deeply to see the tears flowing down her face. She was his Willow and would always be.

“Willow, I. . . Yes I am a vampire but I wanted this.”

“Why?”

“Why did I want to be a vampire?”

“Yeah? Why would you want to be a creature that we have killed at every meeting? Why would you want to be a souless, evil thing?”

“Because I’m not a soulless evil thing and Spike, you shut the hell up,” Xander said, silencing the blond before he could fully open his mouth to protest. “You are a evil so you can resent a remark that’s true.”

“But you’re a vampire. How are you not soulless?”

“There are others than can perform the re-ensoulment spell.”

“Who?”

“We made a trip down to L.A. and had Wesley perform the ritual.”

“So you had your soul when you killed your parents?”

“I know that may make it sound that much more gruesome but you don’t really know what all they did to me over the years. The emotional and verbal abuse was one thing but the physical torment, that couldn’t go unpunished.”

“I. . . They hit you?”

“Sometimes. When they were drunk enough. I know that I should have just went in there, snapped their necks and left but they still didn’t understand that I had more power than they did. They still thought they had control over me.”

“Buffy is going to want to kill you,” Willow said.

“She can try,” Spike said, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “But she’ll lose.”

“I don’t want it to come to that, Spike. I don’t want her to try to kill me. I want her to know what I had to go through and to understand that I did it for a reason. But I guess if it came down to it, we could leave.”

“Leave? Leave Sunnydale?”

“If it was necessary to keep her from killing me, I guess we would have to.”

“Well, I will do all that I can to make her understand. I don’t want you leaving. I . . . What would I do without my Xander-shaped friend?”

“I couldn’t stand to leave you behind either,” Xander said, so thankful when she moved from her spot on the couch to hug him tight.

“So, why don’t you tell me about how exactly all of this came to be.”

ooo0(0.0)-0ooo

“What the fuck are you doing, Spike?” Xander asked as he was dragged down the dark alley by a very pissed off vampire.

“What the hell do you think you are doing in there?” Spike said, motioning back to the house they had just come from.

“What concern is it of yours?”

“My concern when you’re in some vampire whore house, letting some fucking unknown vamp-tramp bite you.”

“Again, why is it any concern of yours?”

“Why are you doing this?” Spike asked, refusing to answer the boy’s question.

Xander didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to tell Spike that he wanted to know what it was like to be bitten. How could he tell the blond that he wanted him to bite him? His entire life he had been told that he had no courage. He was nothing more than pipsqueak little zeppo.

“Pet?” Spike asked, seeing Xander lost in his own thoughts.

Reaching out, Spike placed a hand on the side of Xander’s neck and then he knew. Touching the boy, he instantly caught the smell of want and need in the air.

“You know, you don’t have to be afraid of me,” Spike said, shocking Xander as he backed the boy up against the wall.

“Please. I’m not afraid of you. I’ve never been afraid of you or Angel.”

“Then why are you trembling?” Spike said, his other hand coming up to mirror on the other side of Xander’s neck.

“Scared I’m going to wake up and realize that the whore took too much blood and this has all been a dream.”

“Not a dream, Love,” Spike said, capturing the boy’s lips with his own.

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“Oh my goddess,” Willow said. “You really are a romantic, aren’t you?”

“Yeah well, there’s more to that story than he’s telling you. That’s pretty much the PG-rated version.”

“Really?” she asked, looking at Xander. “Tell me the R-rated version.”

“No way. I mean. . . That’s just crazy.”

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“What do you want to do now, Buffy?” Giles asked as they headed back down the front stairs of Xander’s apartment.

“Well, I. . . I don’t really know. They don’t seem to be a problem.”

“But he killed his parents.”

“Maybe he had a good reason to, Giles. I don’t know. But if Willow is in there right now and they’re talking like normal people, maybe he. . .”

“Are you letting your emotions cloud your judgement again?”

“This isn’t like that. I mean, it is but I. . .” Buffy said, stopping. “If they’re happy maybe they’ll be too busy with each other to be causing mayhem on the streets of Sunnydale.”

“And if they’re not?”

“If they’re not, well, I’ll handle it.”

ooo0-(00)-0ooo

“Are they gone?” Xander asked as Spike moved away from the window, letting the curtain fall shut.

“Who?” Willow asked.

“Buffy and Giles were outside the door a minute ago. I’m surprised they didn’t burst in but they just left,” Xander said.

“They’re gone.”

“Think they’ll be back?” Xander asked.

“If they do, I’ll handle it.”

 **The End** , _for now!_


End file.
